


Mystery Of Wentworth Towers

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Dangerous Liaisons [2]
Category: Charmed, Clue (1985)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from the movie Clue. Paige tried to take Henry to the beach but she mis orbs and lands in England at a strange castle. Or so she thinks. This is a mystery for the Charmed Ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rain beat on them un mercifully. Henry grabbed his jacket a little tighter around himself; glad that he had decided to bring it along with them. When Paige had said that they were going to orb to a surprise location; Henry knew that he had to make the hardest decision of his life … what to wear. So he came prepared. He had on a pair of cargo pants; that could easily be turned into shorts by one quick zip up above the knee. He had a t – shirt underneath his favorite long sleeved baby blue shirt; the one that Paige said that she loved him in. He of course grabbed his jacket in case they orbed to somewhere that may be cold.

As the rain beat on him; he was glad for all the layers of his clothing. He looked over at his wife and feel in love with her once again. She was beautiful when she was soaking wet. He couldn't wait to get her alone. "Paige …"

"I'm sorry Henry; this is one of those missed orbs." Paige turned towards her husband. "I'll get us to beach in no time." She took her husband's right hand once more and orbed.

Paige blinked as the rain kept beating down on them. "What the hell happened? Why can't I orb?" She almost freaked. But with Henry; who was a mortal and still learning about magic; she knew if she freaked than Henry would totally freak out. She didn't want that to happen.

"Perhaps you have a clinch." Henry offered wrapping his arms around his wife and pulling her tighter against him.

"I guess you are right." Paige laid her head on her husband's right shoulder. "Why couldn't this happen on the beach. At least there we would be dry and warm. I'm so sorry Henry."

"Why? I love it when you are all wet." Henry turned Paige's chin more closely and kissed his wife deeply. He broke the kiss. "How about we find a place to dry off and get wet again."

"Henry." Paige looked shocked but very pleased at her husband. "I'm game."

Henry kissed Paige once again and finally let her go. He turned around looking to see where they were. He saw a sign. "Wentworth Towers five miles." He looked over at his wife. "Well."

"Let's get walking." Paige shrugged.

Husband and wife take each others hands and start the long and wet five mile walk.

(Five Miles and two hours later)

"Looks like this is the place." Paige said looking up the long drive towards the castle that was ahead of them.

A bolt of lighting suddenly flashed. The castle in front of them lightened up.

"A little spooky." Henry shivered slightly. "Are you sure you want to stop on here tonight. We can find somewhere else."

"After two hours in this rain; a little spooky night in a castle wouldn't kill me." Paige said. "Remember what I do for a living after all?" She raised an eye brow.

"Don't remind me." Henry quipped. He leaned forward and pulled Paige into a hug. "All right spooky castle it is than." He leaned in and kissed his wife on the lips quickly before pulling back.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Paige laughed slightly.

"I'm the man in this family; I should be the one to be protecting you." Henry frowned.

"We protect each other Henry." Paige said gently. She very well knew that Henry was fine with Paige being ½ witch and ½ white lighter; it still hurt his manly pride that HE can't protect her against the evils of the world. That SHE ended up protecting him mostly.

"I'm sorry Paige. I'm a man after all." Henry suddenly looked boyish.

"Come on my man; let's get out of this rain. So I can show you what a weak woman I truly am." Paige began to jog up the drive towards the castle. Towards the nice warm and cozy bedroom that she knew was waiting for them.

Henry caught up to his wife and grabbed her hand and they both jogged for a little while to put as much distance from the end of the driveway as they could. They BOTH wanted to be in that bedroom.

Husband and wife stop jogging when they were five feet from the front steps to the front door. They didn't want to be totally out of breath while they ask for a room for the night.

Once at the door Henry used the heavy door knocker and knocked three solid times on the solid oak door.

Five minutes later the door creaked opened and a man in a butler's outfit stood in front of them with a deep frown on his face. "Yes …" he rasped.

"My wife and I got stuck in the down pour. We were wondering if it wouldn't be to much a brother if we could use a room for the night." Henry said.

"Come with me." The butler stepped aside and allowed Henry and Paige to pass him into the foyer. "May I take your coats?"

"Thank you." Paige said slipping out of her wet light weight coat. She handed the butler her coat and watched as Henry handed over his.

"If you will follow me." The butler said as he turned around to face them after hanging their coats in the closets. "My master is in the library. There is a nice roaring fire for you two." He led the way down the entry way to the library that was situated right next to the grand stair case.

"Ahh Bertram; my guest have arrived I see. Welcome; welcome. Please do come in. I know it much be chilly and quite wet out there tonight." The man who stood up after the butler had opened the door.

"You were expecting someone?" Henry questioned confused at the friendly welcomed.

"Of course Henry." The man said as he handed him a glass of sherry. "And one for you Paige." He handed Paige a glass.

"How do you know our names?" Henry looked suspious at his host and than down at his glass of sherry. "Don't drink it Paige."

"I know all about you and the Halliwell family." The man said with a laugh. "Thank you Bertram. That will be all for now." He turned back to a confused Henry and a very suspious Paige. "I'm not evil. My name is Charles Pennyworth Wentworth. I'm an innoncent. An innoncent in the need of the Charmed Ones."

END PART ONE


	2. Chapter 2

"I know all about you and the Halliwell family." The man said with a laugh. "Thank you Bertram. That will be all for now." He turned back to a confused Henry and a very suspious Paige. "I'm not evil. My name is Charles Pennyworth Wentworth. I'm an innocent. An innocent in the need of the Charmed Ones."

Paige blinked. "What are you talking about? I'm not a Charmed One. Well not any more." She knew by looking at Charles that she couldn't lie her way out of this one so she decided to tell the truth. "The Charmed Ones destinies have been filled. My sisters and I are no longer in the fighting the underworld business."

"I know that." Charles said with a nod. "I'm happy for you three. You three deserve happy and normal lives for the rest of your lives. Well as normal as you can get them with being magical and all." He waved over to the couch. "Sit down and let me explain to you why I need your help. Yours and your two sisters."

Paige took Henry's hand and husband and wife sat down and looked up at their unexpected host.

Charles took a seat on the couch opposite of them. He took a drink before he set his glass down on the end table next to him. "It all began in the year 1945. World War II has just ended and people were beginning to come home and try to get their lives back together. Well this house was owned by a family by the name of Body. The Body family had died out and I brought the grounds and mansion ten years ago. I changed the name of 'Twin peaks' to 'Wentworth Towers'."

Henry sighed softly as he could tell that the story was going to be a long one. Good thing he was a police officer and used to all the un important and meaning less facts. He put his best cop face on as he stared at Charles face. He kept his ears open for any signs of tricks. One mere sign and he would fight to get Paige out of there.

"My story stays in 1945. See Mr. Rupert Body had invited six guest; Mr. Wesley Green, Professor Edward Plum, Colonel Andrew Mustard, Miss. Hannah Scarlet, Mrs. Nina White and Mrs. Julia Peacock. Their was a butler, cook, and a maid who were only attending to the house for that stay. To make a long story short their were a total of six murders and no one knows who killed whom and with what. Also among the murder victims which included Mr. Body, the maid, the cook were also a police officer, a cab driver, and a signing dancing messenger." Charles shook her head.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to play a game of Clue Mr. Wentworth?" She couldn't help but laugh a little.

Charles shook his head. "The game of Clue is set around this mysterious mast murder. I know that Parker Brothers ™ had placed the characters in New England. But the true facts of the cases had happened right here in this very house." Charles leaned forward. "I need the Charmed Ones to discover what truly happened that dark and stormy night."

"Why? After all this time?" Henry asked still not quite believing this far fetched story on his favorite childhood game.

"Because Mr. Mitchell. The six murder suspects are haunting my mansion. Every night they come to life. They keep me up at night and beg me to solve this case. As a mere mortal I can not do this. But I knew that the Charmed Ones can." Charles said standing to his feet.

"My sisters are in America. It would take a few days for them to get here." Paige said.

"You can orb to them and bring them here." Charles said smiling over at Paige. "I know all about your powers. Piper can freeze time and blow things up; Phoebe can see into the future and the past by touching things and people; and she can levitate; and you Paige can orb call things and you can shape change."

"You've done your research." Paige said standing to her feet. "Why couldn't I orb when Henry and I first got here?"

"Once I sensed you orb in; I was able to toss the anti orb position that I had made." Charles said folding his hands across his chest.

"Than how can I orb back to my sisters?" Paige raised her eye brows.

"I just have to toss another bottle and you may be able to orb. Only you. Henry stays here." Charles said. "I want to make sure that you come back."

"That's it we are out of here. Come on Paige." Henry jumped to his feet and walked over to Paige and took her hand.

"No Henry." Paige softly said. She turned back to look at her unexpected but strange host. She read the truth in them and knew that she and her sisters had to help him. "I'll be back." Letting go of her husband's hand she nodded and watched as Charles tossed a bottle at her. She orbed.

END PART TWO


	3. Chapter 3

She turned back to look at her unexpected but strange host. She read the truth in them and knew that she and her sisters had to help him. "I'll be back." Letting go of her husband's hand she nodded and watched as Charles tossed a bottle at her. She orbed.

"Don't look so angry Henry." Charles said as he walked over to where Henry was still standing glaring at him with his arms folded across his chest. Henry had been standing like this since the moment Paige had disappeared from sight. He didn't like the fact that Paige agreed to orb back to her sisters to help this strange man. He didn't trust Charles farther than he could throw a truck.

Not that Charles was an bad guy; as a cop Henry had horned his instincts to know who was good and who was bad. He knew as a mere mortal Charles Wentworth was good. But because Charles had asked Paige and her sisters to help him in his supernatural problem; Henry didn't trust the man. Henry breathed deeply through his nose as he continued to glare at the older man who suddenly became his host.

BACK AT THE MANOR

Piper shook her head as she watched Wyatt glare at his baby brother. "Wyatt, Chris is here to stay. You have to get used to being an older brother." She walked over and knelt down in front of her three year old son. "Don't you dare think of orbing Chris anyway."

Wyatt had thought about orbing Chris to the North Pole just to get the interloper who was his baby brother out of his house and away from his mommy and daddy. But he read correctly his mother's glare. He knew that if he had orbed Chris even up to the nursery than his mother would be berating him. He had finally learned that his mother didn't like him orbing Chris anyway. He just shook his head and got to his feet and walked away from where Chris was sitting among baby toys. He had much better toys to play with anyway.

Piper sighed through her nose and watched as her oldest son went over to where he had left his toys. Wyatt had orbed all his toys out of Chris's reach when Chris tried to play with them. She didn't know what to do with Wyatt. It had been over a year since Chris was born and Wyatt was still jealous of him. She couldn't remember treating Phoebe this way when they were Wyatt and Chris's age. But she knew that she must have felt jealous of her baby sister because that's how all older siblings feel when they are meet with younger siblings.

Piper looked down as she felt a small hand on her knee. She suddenly smiled brightly as she looked into her youngest son's blue eyes. "Hey there peanut." She said softly as she brought her hand to rest on top of one year old Chris's head. She thought back to adult version of Chris who had died in his father's arms the day that baby Chris was born. A frown came over her lips.

Chris looked sad at the sudden change in his mommy's face. He couldn't understand how one second his mommy was happy to see him and in the next second she was sad to see him. He began to cry in fear. He felt such sadness but he didn't understand it he thought that his mommy didn't love him anymore.

Piper broke out of her trance as she looked down at her baby boy. "Oh Chris honey it's ok. " She softly said as she picked her little boy up and cradled her into her arms. She sat down so that she could balance her son without fear of dropping him.

"What's wrong with Chris?" Leo cried suddenly rushing into the room. He saw his wife with their youngest son in her arms. His heart broke at his son's cries. His heart always broke when his youngest son was crying. It didn't matter if it was a sad cry or an angry cry. When Chris cried Leo wanted to stop all his pain. He owed his son that. He knelt down next to his wife and put his right hand to touch his baby boy's face. "It's all right Chris daddy is here."

"I accidentally looked sad when I was looking at him. He picked up on the sadness and he doesn't understand." Piper said knowing exactly why Chris was upset. She began to rock side to side. "I'm sorry Chris; I didn't mean to frighten you honey. Mommy loves you very much."

"Daddy loves you very much also." Leo said softly as he kept his hand on his son's face.

Wyatt just watched the scene between his parents and younger brother. He was quite used to scenes like this; there had been many scenes like this one since his baby brother was born. He understood that his baby brother Chris was the same Chris who had become his mother and aunt's white lighter two years ago. He knew that Adult Chris had time traveled back from the future to save him, Wyatt Halliwell, from turning evil. Wyatt was grateful and all but it still bugged him that he had to be saved by his younger brother. The younger brother that he had no knowledge of in this present. Wyatt knew that adult Chris was murdered by the evil Elder Gideon and that was why his mommy and daddy were so over protective of baby Chris. But Wyatt also knew that they had to get over it otherwise baby Chris would become such a mommy and daddy's boy that he would be a weaken in his adult life.

Phoebe and Coop walked into the living room and saw the scene that was playing out. They sighed and looked into each other eyes and just silently shook their heads. They knew that if Piper and Leo kept going on like this where Chris was concerned than this Chris would be in some major trouble when he grew up.

For that matter Paige reacted to baby Chris just as Piper and Leo did. Paige did see adult Chris die in Leo's arms for that matter so Paige was over protective of baby Chris also even perhaps to more extremes than Piper and Leo. It seemed like Paige could just sense Chris's emotions so she always orbed to her baby nephew side whenever Chris was sad or angry. Phoebe knew that Paige was trying to come up with a spell to remove all the bad emotions from Chris. But she prayed to God and to her Grams and mom that Paige wouldn't succeed. Chris needed all his emotions if he was to survive in this world.

Phoebe was surprised that Paige hadn't orbed to Chris the moment he felt sad. Matter of fact Phoebe was surprised that Paige had decided to orb Henry to the beach for a real vacation.

Paige had asked Henry to move into the manor with Piper, Leo and their family when she couldn't bare living apart from Piper. She had said after she came back from the alter reality that Cole had created and said that she wouldn't be moving out of the manor until she was in love and married. But married life and away from the manor wasn't in store for Paige.

Phoebe always did know that Paige wouldn't find happiness if she had moved out of the manor. It would have been different if Paige had grown up in the manor with Grams, Prue, Piper and Phoebe but Patty had to give Paige up for adoption to protect her youngest daughter against the Elders wrath if they found out about her affair with her white lighter Sam. But times have changed since Paige's birth; Piper and Leo had made the way for white lighters and witches to be in love and be married. Heck they made the way for cupid and a witch to be in love and be married.

Thankfully Henry had understood and agreed to sale his townhouse and move into the manor. Once they were officially back in the manor everyone was surprised when the manor magically expanded upstairs to create a lot more room. You couldn't tell on the outside because the manor still looked like the manor; but once you walked upstairs you could see the difference. They knew that their Grams had somehow thought up a spell to make the second floor of the manor to be able to fit multiple families.

Phoebe was still very happy in her apartment that she had brought a year and a half ago. She didn't want to move back to the manor and Piper and Paige totally understood. She wanted to have her new husband to herself for a while. Well Phoebe knew that she couldn't have Coop all to herself because Coop was after all Cupid. The being of love. Her husband had a job to do and Phoebe respected it she did really. It just sometimes she couldn't get past the jealous feeling of knowing that other women are in love with her husband just so they don't give up on love. Phoebe was confused by it all but she knew she could trust her husband not to betray her or their marriage vows and with constant heart to heart talks Phoebe and Coop were working through the hazards of Cupid being a married man and the being of love.

Chris continued to cry because although he heard his mommy and daddy's words and heard the love and calm in their voices he still felt loss. He didn't understand why he felt sadness and anger as he did; how could he; he was only a year old. He had no memory at all about his past adult self traveling back from the future and dying on his twenty third birthday. Although baby Chris knew that he was missing something important about himself. Something that he had in his mommy's womb but didn't have anymore once he was outside in the world. He began to howl as the feelings kept coming in doves. He wished his mommy and daddy could stop him from being so scared and alone. But for once they couldn't stop this.

Blue and white lights brightened up and Paige was suddenly standing in the living room facing Piper and Leo. She had a worried look on her face as she heard Chris's cries. She knelt down quickly and took Chris out of Piper's arms and brought her baby nephew closer to her chest as she began to hum a lull bye that she had sang softly when she first held him in her arms.

Chris quieted down as he realized that he was in his aunt Paige's arms. He knew now why he couldn't calm down with just his mommy and daddy; he had missed the other most important person in his life his Aunt Paige. His Aunt Paige who always knew how to calm him down and who always was there to hold him and love him when he was feeling scared and alone.

Piper just watched as her baby boy quieted down in her youngest sister's arms. She didn't feel at all jealous over this. Not like when Wyatt was a baby and sometimes just wanted Paige to hold him. No she completely understood why Chris was sometimes felt more self in his aunt Paige's arms than her own.

Leo stood to his feet and walked over to his younger sister - in - law who was holding his youngest son and just watched as she comforted his son. He wanted to wrap his arms around Paige and rock her and his son sideways but he knew that it wasn't his place. One he was married to Piper and two he knew that Paige and Chris needed this moment for just themselves. But Paige had been there for him when adult Chris had died in his arms and he wanted to be there when Paige was comforting baby Chris.

"Hello Paige." Coop said with a sigh as he looked over at his younger sister - in - law. "Did you leave poor Henry baking on the beach?"

Paige just drew Chris closer to her so she could rest her check against his forehead. She closed her eyes and she and her baby nephew just stayed in that position for several minutes. Paige finally opened her eyes and pulled away from Chris's face.

Piper had stood up and walked over to stand in front of her baby sister. She held out her arms and was relieved when Paige gently placed Chris in them. She wrapped her arms around her youngest son and gathered him against her arms. She looked sideways at Wyatt who had silently watched the entire scene. She felt bad for ignoring Wyatt during this inter play. But when it came to Chris's cries Piper just had a one track mind and that was to get Chris back to being happy.

Leo silently nodded and turned around and walked over to his first born son. He knelt down to face Wyatt. "Hey there bud." He held out his arms for Wyatt to climb into them.

With a grin Wyatt stood to his feet and rushed into his father's open arms. He wrapped his arms around his father's neck and just clung to him as Leo slowly and carefully stood to his feet after Leo wrapped his arms around Wyatt's back.

Leo walked back over to the group.

"So where is Henry, Paige?" Phoebe asked looking curious at her baby half sister who had suddenly frowned deeply.

Paige sighed. "You guys aren't going to be too happy. But we have a Charmed Ones duty to perform in England. Henry is there waiting for us."

END PART THREE


	4. Chapter 4

"So where is Henry, Paige?" Phoebe asked looking curious at her baby half sister who had suddenly frowned deeply.  
Paige sighed. "You guys aren't going to be too happy. But we have a Charmed Ones duty to perform in England. Henry is there waiting for us."

"But the Angel of Destiny told us that we are no longer the Charmed Ones!" Piper said a little sharply. She held Chris closer to her trying to protect her baby boy.

"The Elders are obeying that." Leo said quickly. After the final battle with the top evil focus the Elder's deemed it necessary to make Leo a white lighter once more. But his only charges were his family. "Do you want me to go up there and see if the Elder's know anything about this?"

"There's no need and no time Leo. It's not your typical Charmed Ones crises. I orbed Henry to England by mistake; but now I see that it wasn't a mistake." Paige said. "We had to walk and run in the down pour of sheeting rain till we reached Wentworth Towers; but it's really a castle. We meet the owner Charles Wentworth and he's a mortal who believes in magic and knows how to use it."

Phoebe raised her eye brows on this note.

"The story takes place in 1945. See Mr. Rupert Body had invited six guest; Mr. Wesley Green, Professor Edward Plum, Colonel Andrew Mustard, Miss. Hannah Scarlet, Mrs. Nina White and Mrs. Julia Peacock. Their was a butler, cook, and a maid who were only attending to the house for that stay. To make a long story short their were a total of six murders and no one knows who killed whom and with what. Also among the murder victims which included Mr. Body, the maid, the cook were also a police officer, a cab driver, and a signing dancing messenger."

"The man wants us to play Clue?" Piper snorted through her nose. She felt Chris wiggle in her arms. She lowered her face and smiled down at her worried son.

Chris knew that his mother wasn't mad at anyone so he didn't fear the fear that he normally did when he heard his mother's hard voice.

"No. Let me continue shall I?" Paige sighed.

"Go on." Piper and Phoebe said in union.

"The game of Clue is set around this mysterious mast murder. He knew that Parker Brothers ™ had placed the characters in New England. But the true facts of the cases had happened right here in his very house." Paige continued to repeat word for word what Charles had told her and Henry. "Charles needs the Charmed Ones to discover what truly happened that dark and stormy night."

"Why us?" Phoebe asked now totally wrapped up in the story that her younger sister was telling them. "Can't the police do anything?"

"The six murder suspects are haunting his mansion. Every night they come to life. They keep him up at night and beg him to solve this case. As a mere mortal Charles can not do this. But he knew that the Charmed Ones can." Paige finally finished retelling what Charles had told her and Henry. She waited for her sisters to reply.

"What does Henry have to say about this?" Coop asked folding his arms.

"Henry will do what ever we decided to do. Only thing is Charles had made an anti orbing position so I couldn't orb Henry and I out of England." Paige sighed.

"Than how did you orb back here?" Leo questioned holding Wyatt a little tighter to him as he stepped closer to his wife and baby son.

"I knew Charles was telling the truth and I trust him. I told him that if he tossed the antidote to allow me to orb back here I'll bring Piper and Phoebe back with me and we will solve the mystery." Paige said. "Charles only allowed me to come because he figured that once Henry and I left we wouldn't come back."

"He guessed right!" Piper softly said looking into her baby ½ sister's eyes.

"At first that was what I planned to do. But I looked deeply into Charles eyes and saw the true desperation in them and knew that I couldn't let the man go on suffering as he has been." Paige said.

"Oh and Charles had done some major reach on us and he knows what our powers are and what we do with them." Paige softly said.

"Great." Phoebe rolled her eyes heaven ward.

"Why can't we just have a normal life!" Piper groaned all ready knowing that the Halliwell sisters were be orbing to England to solve a long dead unsolved mystery.

"So the plan is who should the boys stay with?" Coop said.

"I wish dad was still in town? I don't feel comfortable leaving my sons with anyone else. Not even Darryl and Shelia. Wyatt can protect him and Chris with his force field but it's just to mean to ask Darryl and Shelia to have to come up with a way to protect themselves and their son against a demon attack." Piper sighed. "We finally got Darryl back in our lives I don't want to cause him to turn his back on us again."

"What about up there?" Leo asked. "Oh magic school."

"No." Piper firmly shook her head. She looked over at Wyatt in his father's arms and than down at her son. "I know the Elder's weren't hurt my sons; but after Gideon; I can't bring myself to feel comfortable having my sons up there among them again."

"What about summoning Grams or mom?" Phoebe asked. "They would protect the boys and if they get killed they won't stay dead."

"No." Piper said with a firm shake of her head. "Way to much of a risk. I won't risk it."

"They can come with us." Paige softly said. "That way they will be with us and we know that they will be safe. Leo, Henry and Coop can keep an eye on them while we are busy solving this case."

Piper nodded. "Ok."

"Let's go pack everyone. We'll meet back here say in an hour?" Phoebe touched Coop's hand.

"One hour. " Leo said with a nod.

Coop orbed him and Phoebe back to the apartment where they quickly packed what they would need for a cold and wet England trip. They orbed back into the manor's living room after a hours time and waited for the other's to join them.

Paige helped Leo with the his families luggage after she had brought down her and Henry's luggage. "Ready to go."

"How are going to do this?" Coop asked.

"Everyone is going to have some contact with me; seeing how I know where exactly to orb." Paige said.

Piper and Phoebe touched their sister's shoulders and their husbands touched their shoulders while holding onto Wyatt and Chris.

"Here we go." Paige said softly and orbed them out of the Halliwell manor and a moment later arrived back into the cozy living room at Wentworth Towers.

"It's nice to meet you finally Piper and Phoebe. I have heard so much about the Charmed Ones in the past few years that I just knew that I had the right sisters to help rid my home from these nightly vistors." Charles jumped to his feet and walked over to shake hands with the very suddened older sisters of Paige.

END PART FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

"Here we go." Paige said softly and orbed them out of the Halliwell manor and a moment later arrived back into the cozy living room at Wentworth Towers.

"It's nice to meet you finally Piper and Phoebe. I have heard so much about the Charmed Ones in the past few years that I just knew that I had the right sisters to help rid my home from these nightly visitors." Charles jumped to his feet and walked over to shake hands with the very stunned older sisters of Paige.

Piper and Phoebe shook hands with this strange man that had come suddenly into their lives. They didn't know what to make of him, but they knew that Paige was right and Charles wasn't evil. But they didn't know if they trusted the man to play fair with them. They decided to hold off on their judgment until they heard what the man had to say.

"So you two little men must be Wyatt and Christopher." Charles said with a gentle smile as he bent forward to look at the two small Halliwell / Wyatt brothers who were in their father and uncle arms.

Leo held Chris more protectively against him. He was no way any how allowing this strange man to touch his youngest son. He saw Piper looking over at him with raised eye brows and he gently relaxed his hold on Chris. He knew that his wife thought he was holding their son too tightly. Perhaps he was, but he would be damn if he would lose Chris again.

"Hey baby." Henry said moving over to stand next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He was so happy to touch his wife once more that he never wanted to let her go ever again. But he knew that was an insane thing to think of.

"Oh Paige, I have of course thrown the anti orbing position as you were orbing in. So you, Leo, Wyatt and Coop won't be able to orb." Charles said with a slight shrugged of his shoulders after he had stood straight once more. "Sorry to have to trap you folks here like this, but I'm desperate."

"You don't trust us!" Piper demanded in a hot voice as she lifted her hands to flick at Charles. She didn't know if she wanted to freeze him or blow him up. She would wait to see what would happen.

"Piper, put your hands down nice and slowly." Paige said sharply as she glared at her sister. She watched as Piper unwilling obeyed her. She sighed. "I figured you would Charles, it's no problem really."

"How do I get you to trust me?" Charles asked never taking his eyes off of Piper, he had saw Piper's movements from the corner of his right eye and he turned to look at her waiting to see what she do to him. He wasn't afraid to die. But he knew that if Piper had blown him up; it would be painful but extremely quick.

"You'll let Paige, Leo, Wyatt and Coop have full use of their orbing." Piper said as she brought her hands to rest in her back pockets. She raised her right eye brows.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Charles said with a sad shake of his head. "Your sons will be perfectly safe here while you help me solve the mystery, I give you my word."

"I don't trust your word." Piper quickly replied. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Wentworth but we the boys family have a hard enough time keeping them safe on a daily bases, what makes you a mere human being with no magic powers think you can do that we aren't doing all ready?"

"Why did you bring them here if you didn't think I could help keep them safe?" Charles pointed out.

"My dad is out of town and we couldn't bring him back in time to keep the boys with him." Piper said. "I don't trust the Elders to keep my boys safe, they would end up trying to take them from us. Than we would have some major ass fighting to do with them. And I'm way to tired to fight the Elders once again." She sighed. "If I get one hint that my boys aren't safe than I want to leave. Even if we aren't close to solving your problem."

Charles sighed deeply and than nodded. "That's fair."

"Good." Piper said bringing her hands back to her side and she walked over to Coop and took Wyatt from him. "Thanks Coop."

"Any time." Coop said with a smile as he moved over to stand next to the fire place where Phoebe had moved too while Piper and Charles had been talking. He bent down and kissed his wife's right cheek.

"So what's this all about Charles?" Phoebe asked.

"How about if I show you lovely people to the rooms that you will be in while you are staying with me." Charles said walking towards the door way that led out of the room and into the main area of the downstairs. "I'll tell you all about it after we have some dinner in us."

The Halliwell extended all looked at each other, well except Wyatt and Chris, and all shrugged their shoulders as they followed Charles from the room. They knew that they couldn't demanded to know the entire story right than and there, this after all was Charles's home. Each one of them had been raised to know the proper way to behavior while visiting someone else's homes were. Expect for Coop, Coop was Cupid after all and he was never a human being. He was born to be Cupid so he spent his whole life as a baby angel before he became a full grown Cupid. He was truly a magical being while the others had human blood in their DNA make up.

Charles led the way towards the stairs and pointed out the dinning room, library, downstairs parlor, the bathrooms, the door that led down to the cellar, and billiards room. "I'll of course give you a more tour of the downstairs later after I give you the tour of the upstairs." Charles said leading the way up the wide stair case.

"Well for the time being I'll just show you each your rooms and than after you have rested and the boys are down for their naps, I'll show you the rest of the house." Charles said with a wide smile and a twinkle in his eyes. He turned back to look ahead of him until he stopped to the first door that was closets to the stairs. "Phoebe, and Coop I hope you find this to your liking." He opened the door and stepped inside and waited for the newly weds to enter the room.

Phoebe's eyes widen and her breath caught in her thoart at the sight of the room that was made up for her and Coop. It was decorated in all her favorite colors. Red, every shade of red that she loved, also blue and green. "How did you know Charles?"

"I did a compete research on you and your sisters for years, I was waiting for the right moment to get you to come here and help me out. I knew that you had your hands for with the Underworld and knew until your destiny was fulfilled in San Fransisco that you wouldn't be able to help me out." Charles said. "Matter of fact the rooms that I have set up for you three are decorated with all your favorite colors, and favorite items. No expense spared."

"Why did you go to all this trouble." Leo frowned. He shifted Chris in his arms so his son was able to be next to his mother but still be in his father's arms.

"I live alone in the mansion. I have no family. No children, no nieces or nephews. I just live here with my servants." Charles said with a frown on his face. "I couldn't bare the thought of being a woman into this home. Now it's too late." He shook his head gently and said more brightly than before. "When I heard about the Charmed Ones, I knew that I had found the right magical force to help me solve this mystery and finally allow the six murder suspects to finally rest easy."

"It's never to late to find love, Charles." Coop said gently. "Your true love is out there, you just have to open your heart and put your fears aside and go out and find her."

"Thank you Cupid. After my home is ghost free than perhaps I'll finally allow myself the freedom to meet my soul mate." Charles said with a firm nod. "If the rest of you will follow me, than I'll show you to your rooms." He left the room ahead of the remaining room less two couples.

Piper and Paige shared a look as they left the room ahead of their husbands. They both knew that Charles was a lonely man and needed their help in more than making six restless ghost finally leave his home. He needed their help to live his life to the fullest.

"I have dedicated this room to Piper, Leo and the boys." Charles said stopping three doors down from Phoebe and Coop's room. He opened the door and stepped inside and waited for the now smaller group to follow.

"It's wonderful." Piper couldn't help but breath. Charles had set the room up like how she and Leo had their room set up back at the manor, expect the paint on the walls were of her favorite colors of blue and tan. She looked around the room quickly and saw that there was a entry way that led into a small area where a toddlers bed and a crib was set up. "You thought of everything."

"I was hoping that you would bring the boys with you, when Paige orbed back to the Halliwell manor to tell you about me. Even if you didn't, I was hoping that once you saw how I did up your room, you would have come back with the boys to visit me." Charles said as he folded his arms across his chest with a happy light on his face.

Leo didn't say anything he just walked into the little nursery and placed Chris into the crib and just lent over the crib and watched his son fall asleep. He knew that Wyatt was quite safe in Piper's arms. He just wanted to remain where he was and watch Christopher sleep. He had to protect his son. He wasn't going to leave his sons side until he could find someone whom he trusted to keep an eye on them.

"Paige and Henry if you will follow me, I'll show you to your rooms. Which is three doors down from Piper and Leo." Charles hadn't missed Leo's dis-regard of him. He didn't blame the former Elder and the Halliwell sisters current and perm ant white lighter one bit. He had heard everything that Leo went through when Gideon; the evil Elder had tried to kill Wyatt and succeeded in killing Adult Chris.

Paige and Henry nodded to Piper and the very tired Wyatt and followed Charles from the room and down the hallway to the room in which Charles had dedicated to them. They waited for Charles to open the door.

"Oh Charles it's simply wonderful. Thank you." Paige gasped as she the greens, blues, reds and yellows that the room was decorated in. What shocked and pleased her the most was the pictures of her family that were hanging on the fall wall. She just stared at the pictures of her mother and father. "How did you know that these pictures were my favorite of my family. Especially of my mother, grandmother and eldest sister whom I never had a change to know while they were alive."

"Like I said I did a complete back ground check on you." Charles said with a pleased smile on his face. He was especially pleased that Paige liked what he did with her and Henry's room. She was the sister that he wanted to impress the most. "I need you to summon your mother, grandmother and Victor to the manor, Paige."

Paige turned shocked eyes on Charles.

"To answer that question, I know that Leo and Piper wouldn't be leaving Wyatt and Chris's side to help me. Not without someone that they trust to keep a sharp and close eye on their sons. I know that they would trust Patty, Penny and Victor. So I would like you, Paige, to summon them here. I know that Victor isn't dead so he can't be summoned. But Patty could get him before coming here."

Paige walked over to the cabinet where a box of candles sat. She made a large circle to fit three full size human being.

"Hear these words,

Hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee

Cross now the great divide

I call upon two spirits,

one one live one.

Come to me, I summon thee"

Lights lit up around the candles and slowly formed into two spirits and one very surprised and slightly green Victor Bennett.

END CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Chapter 6

Henry moved over to the table where the picture of water was. He picked it up along with one of the glasses that surrounded it. He pulled it more than half way full before he set the picture back down. He walked over to Victor. "Here you go Vic. Looks like you need to refresh."

"Thanks Henry." Victor blinked his eyes as he took the glass in his slightly shaking hand. He brought it to his lips and took a medium drink. He felt himself coming back fully to himself. "Now that's what I call an orb." He looked confused. "But I have never orbed like that before." He looked over at Patty and Penny. He saw his late ex wife smile huge and beautifully at him, but he saw his late mother in law roll her eyes at him. "Hello Penny." He said in a strain voice. He smiled over at Patty. "Hello Patty." He said in a loving voice. He couldn't help it; Patty still had a place in his heart and always would.

"Hello Victor. Sorry about the quick entrance and quick grab." Patty said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Victor." Penny stiffly nodded. She turned to face her youngest granddaughter. "I don't know why Victor is here; whatever help you girls' need, your mother and I are quite able to help you on our own."

Charles stepped forward. "I asked for Victor to be here."

Penny looked at him. "Who are you?" She asked with tightness in her voice as she became corporeal.

"My name is Charles Wentworth and I have asked Paige and her sisters to help me solve a mystery." Charles began to explain.

Penny raised her hand. "I know all about you Mr. Wentworth. It is all right that my granddaughters help you." She turned to face Paige once more. She smiled. "It's good to see you again, Paige."

Paige didn't tear her eyes off of her mother and Victor as they stood off to one side catching up. She couldn't help but think that Patty and Victor made a great couple and she saw why her mother feel in love with Victor Bennett. She just wished that Victor hadn't been hurt so much when after his divorce with Patty, Patty sleeping with her own father Sam Wilder. Than of course she wouldn't have been born. Oh what a mess.

"Paige." Penny frowned as she saw that Paige wasn't pay attention to her. She walked over and put her hand on her youngest granddaughter's chin. "Darling…."

Henry moved over to stand next to Paige and her grandmother. "Leave her be, Penny." He said softly as he saw that his wife was in deep thought.

"Stay out of this Henry Mitchell." Penny said roughly.

Paige came to herself once more. She jerked away from her grandmother's touch and moved closer to her husband. She wrapped her arms around Henry's waist and rested her head on his chest. "Leave Henry alone; Grams. You have no right to speak to him that way."

Penny blinked. "I'm sorry Paige." She looked up at Henry's face. "I am sorry Henry; I had no call to speak to you the way I did."

"It's all right Penny." Henry nodded as he tightens his hold on his wife's body. "It's been a long day is all."

Patty and Victor walked over to join the group. "Mom, what did you say?" Patty frowned slightly at her mother before turning back to face her daughter who was in her husband's arms.

"She was attacking Henry." Paige said.

"Paige, she wasn't. Honest." Henry turned concerned eyes on his wife. "It was a just a misunderstanding between Penny and I. Concerning you Paige. That was all. No attack." He was concerned about his wife.

"She still shouldn't use a hard tone with you." Paige said with a shake of her head. She turned and frowned at her grandmother. "Grandpa Allan was a mortal after all."

"Did I imply that I didn't like Henry?" Grams asked softly.

"No today. But you don't like or respect Victor because he's mortal and he's Piper and Phoebe's father." Paige snorted.

Before any thing else could be said orb lights lit up close to Paige and she held her arms out waiting to catch whom ever was about to land in them. Chris appeared with a laugh in her arms. She held her youngest nephew close to him and kissed his check.

"Saved by the …. Chris." Henry wisecracked. He was relieved to hear his family laugh; also Paige loosened enough up to laugh herself. He tickled his youngest nephew's chin. "Heya bud."

Chris nodded and laughed up roaring.

Patty walked over to stand next to her youngest daughter and smiled down at her youngest grandson. "Christopher, you have grown since the last time I saw you."

There was a frantic knock on the door. "Chris. Are you in there sweetheart?" Piper's voice cried out.

Henry went to the door and pulled it open. "Surprise." He nodded over to where Penny, Patty and Victor were standing around Paige and Chris. "Your son just wanted to say hello to his great grams, and his grandparents is all." He stepped aside as Piper came rushing into the room.

"Mom, dad, grams. What are you doing here?" Piper cried with a happy smile on her face, she saw that her son was quite safe in Paige's arms so she didn't try to take Chris from Paige.

Leo with Wyatt in his arms rushed into the room and stopped in relief when he saw Chris in Paige's arms, "Why was he able to orb? I thought no orbing was allowed." He swung angry eyes at Charles.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. You may orb in the house and on the grounds. You just may not orb anyway else." Charles blushed but didn't look away from Leo's eyes. "I knew that the boys would want to orb to you and Piper at times when you two are in different areas of the house and the land. So I made orbing possible here."

"Why have you prevented orbing at all? Why have you trapped my daughters and grandsons here?" Patty demanded rushing over to jerk Charles around to face her. "Are you a demon or a warlock? My girls will vanquish you no problem."

"I'm mortal. I'm an innocent. I have heard of the Charmed Ones and I was waiting until the Elders were done using them in San Francisco and the evil there. I had a long wait; eight years." Charles shook his head. "I'm sorry for this way of getting your daughters to help me, but I was desperate."

Before Patty could demand more answers from Charles she saw her second youngest daughter rush into the room with a glad smile on her face. She turned to face Phoebe fully.

"Mom, dad and grams what a lovely surprise." Phoebe rushed over to hug her mother tightly. She never grew tried of happily and childishly greeting her mother. Patty had died when she was only three years old after all; and she didn't have many memories of her mother while Patty was alive.

"Hello darling." Patty said hugging Phoebe close to her. This was the first daughter whom had hugged her since she had arrived. When she pulled away from her second youngest she turned to face Paige who was softly cooing down at Chris. "May I hold Chris?" She held out her arms for her youngest grandson.

Paige pulled Chris even closer to her as she stared some what wide eyed at her mother. She didn't mean too, it was her mother; Chris's grandmother; she was safe for Chris to be around, but every time Paige held Chris to her she couldn't bare to give him up. Not even to Piper.

Piper understood and walked closer to her baby ½ sister and her mother. She placed a gentle but firm hand on Paige's back. "It's ok, Paige." She said softly. She smiled down at her son.

Paige nodded and handed Chris over to Patty to take. She watched eagled eyed as Patty moved her arms more securely around Chris's body. She watched as Patty started to softly talk to her youngest grandson. She stepped back and smiled before she turned back to the task at hand. That was Victor who still looked quite green around the gills.

"Are you all right Victor?" Paige asked as she walked over to where Victor was sitting sipping from the glass of water that Henry had given him. She didn't like the color of his pallor.

"I'm getting there." Victor said taking a deep slow breath. "Slowly. I'm just not used to orbing in this fashion is all. Orbing and than crossing the great divine while I'm still every much alive is very hard on ones body." He wisecracked. He looked over at Wyatt who was looking at him with a funny face and grinned. "I'm feeling better all ready. I get to spend some time with my two grandsons," he looked over where Patty was standing bonding with Chris, "I get to spend time with Patty, and," He glanced over at Penny and slightly rolled his eyes. "And I get to spend time with my lovely mother in law." He smiled to let Penny know that he was just kidding about the eye roll.

Penny just shook her head. She went right back to talking with Phoebe who had dragged her over to Coop after Patty had left Phoebe's side for the company of Christopher.

"I'm sorry for not being able to come to you and explain to you why I needed you to orb here the way you did." Paige said placing a hand on Victor's shoulder. "I just had time to orb back home, tell Piper, Phoebe, and the husbands what was going on and that the Charmed Ones were needed, and orb them back here to join Henry."

"It's quite all right, Paige." Victor said standing to his feet. He had handed his glass back to Henry before he stood to his feet. He wrapped his arms around the young woman; whom was his late ex wife's daughter by another man and hugged her.

Paige received the hug and closed her eyes as she felt the love out pouring from her sisters' father and her mother's husband when her mother was alive. She knew that it took a lot for Victor to be to show this compassion for her to her. She was grateful and she accepted it whenever Victor offered it.

END CHAPTER SIX


End file.
